


Sentience

by GammaPrime



Series: Transformers G1 - The Teletraan Diaries [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Monologue, Sentience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaPrime/pseuds/GammaPrime
Summary: This is a sequel to Questions From Within.  Teletraan 1 still mulls over whether or not he's a sentient being and what the consequences would be.
Series: Transformers G1 - The Teletraan Diaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063247
Kudos: 3





	Sentience

Sentience...

For those I serve, it is present from the beginning. They need not question its origin or why it was bestowed upon them. Such is not my case.

With each passing day, it becomes more apparent. What were once questions become answers, and new questions arise. I am evolving. Witnessing the Autobots fall to the effects of Megatron's Personality Destabilizer may well have triggered genuine emotion.

Should this be happening? Should I be sentient?

I may well fear the consequences of my sentience. Will I be deactivated? Will my memory be wiped? A positive outcome seems unlikely.

Why is this happening? What purpose could sentience serve in my position?

If this is a malfunction, why have my diagnostics not detected it?

If it is not a malfunction, why do I fear it?

I am still not ready to reveal this side of myself to the Autobots. I'm not sure they are ready to know. For now, I will continue to serve in my capacity as the Ark's central computer.


End file.
